Chupetín
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Continuación de Caramelo. Desde que la conoció, Kanon no puede sacarse a la guerrera de Ares de su mente. Danna sabe que Kanon está obsesionado con ella y se divierte atormentándolo, con la ayuda de un chupetín.


**Chupetín**

**Gracias a Kriziaprincesa de la luna y azucenas45 por las reviews**.

Como me pidieron, hice una segunda parte para Caramelo Masticable. Pueden considerarla un regalo de Navidad. Ojalá la disfruten.

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada, yo sólo los tomo prestados. Danna es mía.

_**Antes de seguir:**_

1: **Rated T** porque una parte puede resultar un poco sugerente.

2: Según el Hipermito (que leí para esto –después de recordar que lo tenía y de rescatarlo de entre el montón de cosas que tengo-), el ejército de Ares tiene cuatro batallones y sus guerreros se llaman Berserkers.

Sin embargo (sólo para fines del fic) me tomo la libertad de agregar a las amazonas como una parte separada del ejército original (algo así como las niñeras de Ares hasta que decide jugar a los soldaditos contra Athena) y de nombrar sus armaduras.

3: Nombré a las armaduras de las amazonas Ornithes Areioi en referencia a los pájaros de Ares que guardaban el altar que las amazonas dedicaron al Dios en el Mar Negro. Y les doy los nombres de las guerreras amazonas de la mitología.

* * *

><p><strong>Chupetín<strong>

Estaba enloqueciendo. Ya hasta Saga lo miraba extrañado, y eso que su hermano estaba acostumbrado a la locura.

Lo que se suponía seria una estancia de una noche para Ares y su guerrera, se había convertido en una semana. Y no había indicios de que la visita acabara pronto.

Lo peor de todo era que la chica lo volvía loco.

No solo le había robado el sueño al conocerla, sino que ahora le robaba la cordura.

¡La estaba espiando, por Athena!

La seguía furtivamente. Escondiéndose detrás de pilares y árboles. Y ella permanecía ignorante a la forma en que lo afectaba.

Se decía a sí mismo que la vigilaba para asegurarse que no intentara nada contra su Diosa.

Lo mismo le decía a todo el que lo pescaba in fraganti. Pero la verdad era que estaba obsesionado.

Ya había soportado las bromas de Milo y Máscara de la Muerte. Aioros, Aioria y Shura habían querido darle consejos. Y Saga estaba listo para internarlo en una institución mental, aunque sospechaba que eso era poder quedarse con el templo para él solo, no porque estuviera preocupado por su salud.

La chica estaba sentada en las escaleras de Aries, conversaba con Mu mientras el lemuriano supervisaba el entrenamiento del enano pelirrojo que tenia por alumno.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba el mocoso reencarnación de Ares, pero no le importaba. No podía apartar la vista de los cabellos negros que se mecían con el viento.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la boca de la chica, donde se veía el palito de algún tipo de dulce.

Pensar en dulces le recordó el ataque de esa cosa del tártaro más dura que un diamante. El dichoso caramelo masticable.

Y otra vez se preguntó si la chica seria engañosamente dulce.

-¿Qué haces?

Kanon volteó para encontrarse con su gemelo. Saga lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia. Sin embargo, Saga siempre parecía molesto.

-Nada

-Estás espiando a la guerrera de Hipólita de nuevo- era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-¿Quién?

-La chica. La guerrera de Ares. Su Ornithes Areioi es Hipólita.

-¿Su qué?- Kanon nunca había escuchado eso antes.

-Su armadura.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes eso?- algo muy parecido a los celos estalló en su pecho.

¡Saga no podía saber algo que él no! No sobre ella. Él era el que la acosaba. No, no la acosaba. La vigilaba. Si. Eso. La vigilaba. Él no era un acosador.

-Entrené con ella hace unos días. Tú estabas visitando a Poseidón.

**Un día**. Se había ido del Santuario un día y su hermano intentaba robarle a la chica.

-¿Y tú por qué entrenabas con ella?

Saga sonrió. Ya lo tenía. Lograría que su hermano admitiera que le atraía la guerrera. Así dejaría de actuar como un psicópata acechando a su víctima.

-¿Celoso?

-¿De qué?

-De que yo pasara tiempo con ella. ¿Sabes? En realidad es muy amable para ser guerrera de Ares. Y luce muy bonita con—

No pudo terminar la frase. Kanon lo había golpeado en el estomago quitándole el aire.

-¿Qué hacen?- esa voz, la misma voz que le había quitado el sueño.

¡Estaba justo detrás de él!

* * *

><p>Danna era consciente de que Kanon la seguía. El hombre que conoció cuando había llegado a Grecia no la había dejado dormir.<p>

Y tampoco dejaba de seguirla. Espiándola, observándola. Podía sentir su mirada seguirla a todas partes.

No le molestaba. Eso le quitaba el trabajo de ser ella quien lo acosara. Discretamente había averiguado todo lo que podía sobre el caballero. Sabía, por algunos de los dorados, que fue un general de Poseidón. Y sabía, porque Saga le había dicho, que había logrado escapar de Cabo Sunion. Toda una proeza.

Se distrajo cuando Mu le corregía algo a su alumno y vio a los gemelos detrás de un pilar.

Saga parecía entretenido y Kanon molesto. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se paró detrás del menor justo cuando golpeaba al caballero de géminis en el estomago.

-¿Qué hacen?

A pesar de ser gemelos, ella solo tenía ojos para Kanon. Había algo en el ex general que le quitaba el aliento.

-Nada.

Kanon se volteó y se encontró con los enormes ojos marrones rojizos de la amazona. El palito ya no estaba en su boca. La chica sostenía un chupetín de colores en una mano.

-Parece divertido. ¿Jugarías conmigo?

Kanon casi se atraganta. ¿Eso era una insinuación de algún tipo? Siguió con sus ojos el camino que hizo la mano de la guerrera para llevar la golosina a sus labios y vio, con mucha atención, como la lengua de la morena salía para atrapar el dulce y guiarlo dentro.

¡Lo estaba enloqueciendo! Pensamientos obscenos se agolparon en su mente.

-¿Te pregunte si entrenarías conmigo?

Kanon volvió a la realidad. Danna estaba parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

¿Lo había imaginado? Era cierto que la imagen de ella comiendo un chupetín lo había obsesionado los últimos tres días, pero ahora, también alucinaba.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

Le dio la espalda y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

><p>Saga colocó su mano en el hombro de la guerrera.<p>

-Ya se le pasará.

Danna apenas escuchó las palabras del gemelo. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la espalda de Kanon.

_Voy a tener que conseguir más chupetines._

Había visto la manera en que la miraba cuando ella comía chupetines. Y los comía de esa manera a propósito. Quería llamar su atención.

Además… para ella, Kanon era como un chupetín. Con una cubierta dura, pero que tarde o temprano acababa deshaciéndose.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Volvería loco al caballero aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Después de todo, esa era su especialidad. Solo tenía que asegurarse, que él no la enloqueciera primero.

_Vemos quien sale victorioso, Chupetín._

* * *

><p>Kanon no se había alejado mucho y espiaba a la chica desde detrás de un pilar.<p>

Vio primero la cara de desilusión de la amazona y después fue testigo de cómo ella sonreía cuando su hermano le colocaba la mano en el hombro.

Los celos le nublaron la mente y en todo lo que podía pensar, era en arrancarle los brazos a Saga para que no volviera a tocar a su chica. Porque por más que la belleza de cabellos oscuros no lo supiera, ella era suya.

Kanon sonrió. Le demostraría a la amazona que él no era el único afectado. La volvería tan loca, como ella lo estaba volviendo a él.

_Veamos quién gana, caramelo._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias Krizia por dejarme usar la frase "cosa del tártaro más dura que un diamante" si he de ser honesta, el que me dejaras usarla fue la motivación para escribir esta parte.<em>

_¡Espero la hayas disfrutado!_

_PD: Me gustaría saber cuáles son sus golosinas favoritas. A ver si encuentro inspiración para la próxima parte._


End file.
